Take Flight, Videl
Take Flight, Videl (あっ飛べた!!ビーデルの舞空術入門, Attobeta!! Bederu no Bukujutsu Nyumon; lit. "Take Flight! Videl introduced to the Sky Dance Art") is the thirteenth episode of the Great Saiyaman Saga and the two hundred seventh overall episode of the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on November 17, 1993. Its original American air date was September 25, 2001. Summary Gohan is attempting to teach Goten and Videl how to fly. Gohan explains to Videl about using energy from their body. Of course, Videl does not know what "energy" is. Gohan figures Videl calls it something else. Goten demonstrates by shooting a Ki Blast and blowing up some rocks. Videl says it is a "trick." Gohan shows her how to create it first so she can use it to fly. Videl tries to copy Gohan but she is tense, so Gohan tells her to be calm. Then, Videl starts to cry at the thought of not flying. Then Goten, Gohan, Videl, and Chi-Chi have a lunch. Videl ate some of the food and suggested she give the recipe to her cook. Chi-Chi is surprised by this and starts to ask questions. She ask if she is in the restaurant business. Videl replies, that she has a cook at home. Chi-Chi asks how many rooms does Videl have in her house. Videl said, "About 50." "50!?", Chi-Chi said. Then Chi-Chi asks Gohan if he is going to marry her. Shocked, Gohan spits out rice at Goten. Goten asks Chi-Chi, "So does this mean Videl will be my new sister?" with Gohan shockingly saying "I have no idea what you guys are talking about!" After lunch, Videl has a second attempt at trying to create energy. She successfully creates a small energy sphere and almost passes out, but is nevertheless happy of her accomplishment. She then yells at Gohan to get on with her training. Back in Other World, Goku is continuing his training. South Kai talks to King Kai about his own fighter states that he is better than Goku. King Kai said that Goku will be going to Earth to go to the World Martial Arts Tournament. South Kai said his fighter will be there. South Kai says that Goku is not very strong and his fighter will mow the floor with Goku. King Kai said to put on 8 more tons. Goku said that is impossible. South Kai laughed and says King Kai is showing off his stupid, corny joke. King Kai says to turn into a Super Saiyan. Goku said that will be a lot easier. South Kai then gives Goku 8 tons and then Goku was about to lose it. But then, he turned Super Saiyan. As a Super Saiyan he shows some hot moves and skills amazing South Kai. King Kai says that the tournament is going be hold in 28 Earth days and can't wait for South Kai's fighter to be there. South Kai announces that his fighter will not be there because it will waste his time and he said that it will be boring. South Kai walks away with his fighter. King Kai was laughing and does the victory sign. Back on Earth, Goten and Videl now try to fly. Goten tried flying by jumping up and down and hopping. Videl tries to use her energy and all tense up. Gohan tells them to use their energy. Goten started to float, then he is now flying. Videl is shocked by this. Goten flies around and laughs happily. Gohan was happy to see his brother flying. Videl was angry and sad because Gohan forgot about her. Goten started to fall and Videl yelled at Gohan. Gohan told her the same thing that he told Goten. She also started to float. Gohan was happy and Videl said that she is still focusing on her energy. Then she landed and said that she wants to learn more about flying. Before she leaves, Gohan said to Videl to cut her hair short. Videl began to blush and thinks that Gohan likes short haired girls. Gohan said that it will be easier in flying and fighting. Videl gets really angry and yells madly at Gohan, then flies away. Goten ask why she is angry. Gohan says "I don't know." At Capsule Corporation, Vegeta is training with Trunks. Trunks said that Goten called him and said that he is going to be in the tournament. Trunks also says he wants to be there too. Vegeta asks "What are you going to do?" The answer was turning into a Super Saiyan. Trunks' turning into a Super Saiyan gets Vegeta amazed. Vegeta says "Trunks, if you can punch me in the face we will go to the park". Trunks was excited. Trunks was on the attack and punches Vegeta. Then, Vegeta punches Trunks in the face, which made him cry. Vegeta is going to bring Trunks to the park and he asked his son who is stronger, Trunks or Goten. Trunks said he is because he is born earlier and Goten does not know how to fly. Back at Gohan's place, the two boys are running to train for the tournament. Until an aircraft flew down on them and landed. A girl came out. Goten wondered who she was. It was Videl but, but her hair was cut short. Major Events *Trunks decides that he will participate in the World Martial Arts Tournament along with Goten. *Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan for the first time on-screen, becoming the second-youngest Super Saiyan shown in the series (he is one year older than Goten). *Gohan teaches Goten and Videl how to fly. Trivia *Goten saying, "Come back you villain!" to a frog is most likely a reference to Captain Ginyu, who switched bodies with a Namekian Frog. *There is a short scene when Gohan is trying to teach Videl how to fly where her gloves change colors from black to red, then back to black. *This is the first episode where a romance between Gohan and Videl starts to appear. Namely, when she asks Gohan if he would like her if she cut her hair, and again, during the lunch, when both of them blush when Chi-Chi suggests them getting married. Gallery Category:Great Saiyaman Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z